


I'll come home to you

by cosmiceverafter



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Feels, Finding their way back to each other, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmates, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, cosmic love, mentions of Forrest and Forlex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: After breaking up with his boyfriend Forrest, Alex goes to find home in a familiar face.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 22
Kudos: 154





	I'll come home to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manesalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/gifts).



> I've been having a lot of Malex feels lately! I love these two and cannot wait for the day they come home to one another. 
> 
> I dedicate this ficlet to my friend Molly! Thanks for sharing these emotions with me, hun. I can always count on you.

**I’ll come home to you**   
  


Driving back into Roswell, Alex notices the town hasn’t changed a bit. The tumbleweeds still cross the road, certain signs are still bent down and broken with paint chipping away, and the smell is one of desert and home.

Traveling outside of this tiny town has opened Alex’s eyes to what really matters and for some reason, this town matters to Alex.

Well, a certain someone in this town does.

_Michael._

His heart constricts over the name, even though he’s used to the pain by now.

That cowboy alien has never left his mind... _or his heart_ , not for a single day. Every time it beats it beats his name, their memories, and the continued hope of something more.

So he cannot help but drive past Sanders’ Auto Shop on his way to the cabin. The silver airstream in the back catches his eye with the reflection of the past. 

He can recall making love with Michael inside that trailer on the tiny bed for days and Alex grips the steering wheel tightly. No matter what he does or who he’s with, no one touches him as Michael does. They never will either.

Alex parks his truck and takes it all in. The nerves are settling inside, as they seem to do around the guy, but he’s also grown in such a short time. He’ll always be thankful to Forrest for that. Alex now has the confidence to fight for what he wants, or _who_ he wants. He’s done apologizing for living life on his terms.

Walking around the broken down cars, his feet crunch over the gravel, and in the distance, he hears a loud curse. 

_“Dammit to hell!”_

Alex smiles at Michael’s selection of words. _Some things never change._

Michael is under an old Jetta, his legs hanging out. Alex cannot help but bite his lip as he stares longingly at those thick thighs almost bursting through the seam of a pair of jeans. They’re grungy and dirty...just the way Alex likes it.

Wheeling out from under the Jetta on the car creeper, Michael wipes his face with his white shirt. He smears dirt onto the shirt and his golden abs shine underneath the sun.

_It takes Alex’s breath away._

He makes a sound unintentionally, and Michael’s head snaps in his direction.

_“Alex?”_

“Hey there, Guerin,” he says with an idiotic wave.

Michael props himself up, taking Alex in with traveling eyes. Alex hears a window shatter in the distance and he looks at Michael for a response. The alien doesn't give one, instead, he swallows and plays it off with a familiar facade. “You’re back.”

“It would appear so.”

 _This isn’t awkward at all._ But their track record for life-altering communication never seems to hit the mark.

“You’ve been gone for... _a while.”_

“I know,” Alex nods, feeling a bit guilty. He never meant to leave them all behind. But after his father died and his service in the military ended, he wanted a fresh start. Liz had done the same thing and he had met up with her during his journey. Their friendship had never been stronger. He wasn’t ready to reveal that she was planning on returning home as well. That was her secret to tell, when ready.

Michael wipes his face once more and stands up, walking closer. He hasn’t changed at all and yet, he’s still the most beautiful man Alex has ever seen.

He stops right in front of Alex, “You look really good. _Different,_ but more like.... _you.”_

 _Yes, he did._ Alex, with the help of Forrest, returned to the person he once was. The one that didn’t need validation for being himself. He felt... _free_ at last. In his later years of life, Alex had always dressed in a safe way, but he had recently turned that notion upside down. After his enlistment period was over, he now dressed as he liked. Alex wore tight shirts and pants, jewelry including Tripp’s dog tags, a small silver hoop in his ear, and some rings. He kept his hair shorter and messy, with a bit of spike to it. Scruff on his face was now an option, so he left it as is. Leather coats were still his go-to choice of clothing, but it was hotter than hell in the desert.

The freedom felt good. Alex felt at home within his body for the first time in years, and what a blessing that was.

“Yeah, well, this is _me_ , ya know?”

 _“Oh,_ I know,” Michael smiles with a flirty wink. “I know who you are, Alex Manes.”

 _Yes, he did._ “I know you do.”

They stare at each other, longer than intended, but Alex can’t help it. Michael is staring at him as if he wants to devour him whole, and Alex wants to let him. _It's overwhelming_. All those hidden feelings come rushing back as if they’d never left.

It was no secret that they had both gone through so much, and yet, here they were, always returning back to one another.

_Fate had a funny sense of humor._

Michael breaks the contact and once again masks up his emotion. Kicking the dirt with his boot, he asks, “Where’s Forrest?”

 _Ah, there it is._ Alex knew it was coming; it was so clearly on the tip of Michael’s tongue this entire time, not that he expects anything less from the situation. But Alex isn’t sensing jealousy or rage, just curiosity from one old lover to another.

“We broke up.”

Michael’s gaze returns to Alex’s face, “Sorry to hear that.”

“Are you really?” Alex curses himself as the words escape his mouth. Old habits must die hard.

 _“Yes,_ Alex,” Michael glares, “I am. I want you to be happy.”

“Well, it seems that being here is what makes me happy.”

“In Roswell?”

Alex shrugs. Of course, it’s _more_ than Roswell, but Alex feels the tension growing outside the junkyard, and he’s not sure this is the moment to bare his soul or his desires. It runs far too deep.

Michael shakes his head. “I don’t see why. You were what…in California...Oregon, then even shot over to New York? _Hell,_ I’d give anything to get out of this hellhole.”

“So why don’t you?”

“Obligation. No money. The usual.”

“Guerin, you aren’t stuck, even if it feels like it at times." He would know from experience. "I bet getting out would do you some good.”

“Because you know what’s best for me?”

Alex shakes his head, feeling the heat rise into his cheeks, “I never assumed to know that. I’m just saying, I think—”

“Listen, this catchin’ up has been great and all, but I really need to get back to work.”

Michael turns to walk away and Alex doesn’t want him, too. He cannot hold it in, not anymore. He's over this damn chapter of their lives and he'll be dammed if this cycle between them continues. _“I miss you, Michael.”_ The alien freezes in place. “I wanted to see you. It's why I came back. You should know that everywhere I traveled to, I thought of you. Nothing could compare to that.”

The man he loves is sitting there breathing heavily as if he just ran a mile.

“Why did you and Forrest break up?” Michael asks while facing the garage, his tone filled with emotion.

“Why do you think?”

Now Michael turns, with narrowed eyes, “I want to hear you say it.”

Alex walks closer to Michael and grabs his bare hands, no kerchief in place anymore, “Because whenever I close my eyes, you’re all that I see. It has _always_ been you for me...and I reckon it’ll always be that way. I’m tired of pretending otherwise. Aren't you?”

He squeezes Michael’s hands and Michael clears his throat. “Yes, but it hurt so badly when you left, even though I knew it was best for you. _I just.._.I can’t keep going through this, Alex. I keep thinking you won’t come back, yet I keep waiting for you like the idiot I am.”

“I’m so sorry." Alex sighs; the pain is palpable, but sometimes pain demands to be felt. "We had so much to work through and I needed to work on myself before I could give you what we both needed to make this relationship work.”

Michael nods, wiping under his eyes, “You’re right of course. Neither of us was ready to be together a few months ago." His voice is rough, but he shines a new light of ease. "I’ve been workin’ on myself as well.”

Alex smiles, and even though on the outside he can tell Michael hasn’t changed, there’s a maturity there on the inside that wasn’t there before. He notices it now.

“But I can’t move on from you, Alex. Hell, I don’t want too.” Michael bites his lip, still breathing heavily. _Looks like they would bare their souls after all on this sunny day at Sanders'._ Being with your soulmate would have that effect on you. “I’m ready to give this a real shot though.” He looks up at Alex with a beautiful gaze of hope, something Alex isn’t used to seeing on his face. “Are you?”

“I’m ready, I’m so ready...that’s why I’m here. I mean, I was prepared to fight for you.”

“No need,” Michael declares. “I’ve always been yours.”

Smiling, they move together as one. They put their arms around each other tightly and just hold each other for a long, long time. It’s healing and powerful; it’s like breathing fresh air for the first time in a decade.

However, Alex realizes Michael is shaking, so he pulls back slightly to hold Michael’s face in his hands, “I’m here. I’m not walking away.”

_“Promise?”_

Tilting Michael’s face up, he looks right into Michael’s beautiful caramel eyes. “I’ll always come home to you.”

And with the hope of something new, they seal this chapter with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this fic, kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Come visit me on my Roswell Tumblr at: cosmiceverafter


End file.
